In the related art, in a tape cartridge which is mounted in an apparatus body, a tape cartridge has been known which includes a cartridge case, a label tape, an ink ribbon, a platen roller, a retracting prevention part, and a guide wall. The label tape has a release tape and a printing tape which is releasably stuck to the release tape, and is contained in the cartridge case. The ink ribbon is contained in the cartridge case. The platen roller is rotatably contained in the cartridge case. The platen roller can feed the label tape outside the cartridge case by rotation, and can move to a tape feeding upstream side in association with retracting of the label tape into the cartridge case. The retracting prevention part is cantilevered by the cartridge case on the tape feeding upstream side from the platen roller, so as to be elastically bent by receiving the tension of the fed label tape. In addition, the retracting prevention part holds the label tape together with the platen roller moved to the tape feeding upstream side in association with the retracting of the label tape into the cartridge case. The guide wall is provided in the retracting prevention part in a bending direction of the retracting prevention part, and guides the ink ribbon fed between the guide wall and the retracting prevention part. In the tape cartridge, the retracting prevention part has a substantially similar diameter from a base end to a tip.
In the tape cartridge, when the platen roller moves to the tape feeding upstream side in association with the retracting of the label tape, the label tape is held between the platen roller and the retracting prevention part, and the label tape is prevented from being retracted further into the cartridge case. In addition, in an area from the retracting prevention part to the platen roller, the cantilevered retracting prevention part is bent so as to suppress that the longitudinal direction of the label tape is curved excessively. As a result, it is suppressed that the printing tape is partially peeled from the release tape, and thus it is suppressed that a wrinkle occurs in the printing tape (see Patent Literature 1).